The invention relates to a device for adjusting the length of a stop means designed as a continuous loop, in particular a textile band folded or woven into a circular loop, or a continuous rope. Such stop means are used to secure spaced apart attachment points of a bulky load to the hook of a crane for transport.
A large number of circular loops and continuous loops are known as stop means from the old DIN 61360 or the new DIN EN 1492-1 and -2. In this case, metal parts like connectors, hooks or shackles are used for coupling the load to the stop means. The stop means themselves here each have a fixed length, and can only be brought to the length required to solve the respective transportation task in conjunction with stop chains and suitable devices for shortening these chains.
Since proceeding in this manner is often expensive and cumbersome, a transition was made in practice to shorten the stop means by looping the crane hook. However, this possibility is limited by the fact that the stop means in the crane hook must lie next to each other. Otherwise, there is a danger that the stop means will become damaged through squeezing and frictional wear. For this reason, slinging the crane hook only allows a very slight shortening of the stop means.